This invention relates to the tile supporting grid system art, and more specifically to tile supporting grid systems of the type having main T members arranged in spaced apart, parallel relation and cross T members extending at right angles to the main T members at predetermined spaced apart intervals, to provide a modular supporting system for tiles of standard size.
Connectors are provided, to splice the main T members, and to interlock the cross T members with each other and/or with the main T members. Such systems customarily use cross T components which are separate and different in construction from the main T components. It would be desirable to provide a single T section, usable interchangeably as either a cross T or a main T. However, a problem arises in attempting to use the same section as either a main T or a cross T, because of the need to achieve a standard 1X by 2X module, for example 24 by 48 inches, with the tile supporting flanges abutting when a pair of sections are spliced together in end to end relation, to avoid an unsightly gap. As a result it has been generally believed that the standard modules could not be achieved with interchangeable sections.
A dual purpose connector has been provided which can be used with either main T members or cross T members. However, main and cross T members of different lengths are still required to achieve a standard module.